


A Neighborly Christmas

by gleefulfan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, jalec secret santa, jss2017, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: Alec wants to spend more time with his attractive neighbor Jace, but instead of asking him for a drink like a normal person, he invites him to Christmas Eve Dinner.





	A Neighborly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Jalec Secret Santa 2017, for Belle/Inthequiver

The elevator doors finally opened on Alec’s floor after stopping at practically every floor on the way up. Living on the 20th floor had its perks, most notably the amazing view, but the five minute elevator rides were not one of them.

Alec loosened his tie as he turned down the hallway towards his apartment. He couldn’t wait to get out of the suit and into something more comfortable. He really wished his law firm would implement casual Fridays, particularly when he spent the entire day in his office working on a brief anyway. But his firm was a way too uptight for that. At least with Christmas on Monday, he had three days off without worrying about work.

As Alec approached his door, he noticed a figure one door further down, seated as if he were waiting for someone. But it wasn’t a visitor, it was his neighbor. His ridiculously hot neighbor.

“Hey Jace, you alright?” Alec walked past his own door to where Jace was. When Alec had moved in a few months ago, Jace was one of the only people who had welcomed him to the building. Of course, when he’d walked up to Alec, Alec had promptly dropped the box of books he was carrying on his own feet, stunned by the gorgeous man in front of him. They’d become friendly since then, chatting whenever they saw each other, though Alec still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask him for a drink. 

“Hey Alec, yeah, I locked myself out.” Jace stood up to face Alec, wearing his usual workday attire of a white and blue checkered button down shirt and well-fitted jeans, which Alec was both jealous and appreciative of. “I called the manager, he said he’ll be up to open the door next chance he got.”

“It might take a while, the lobby and the elevators are experiencing the seven o’clock rush.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Of course, on an evening where I actually have to be somewhere.” He pulled out his phone to check the time. “Clary’s going to kill me.”

“Who’s Clary?” Alec asked, mentally crossing his fingers that Clary was not a date or new girlfriend. In previous conversations, Alec had learned that Jace was bisexual and had broken up with his boyfriend about five months ago. But someone who looked like Jace didn’t stay single forever and certainly wasn’t going to wait around for Alec to get over his nerves.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Jace said, running his fingers through his hair. “But she’s basically like my adopted sister.”

Alec mentally fist-pumped. “So she’s coming to spend Christmas with you?”

“Yeah, we don’t really have much family left, it’s just me and her. She lives in Atlanta and I went down there last year, so she’s coming here this year. I’m supposed to meet her at the airport, but instead I’m waiting for the slowest building manager in the world to ride up the slowest elevator in the world.”

“If you want, I can pick up the key when he gets here and you can go ahead and go.”

“Thanks, but my metro card’s inside, sitting beside my keys.”

Alec pulled out his wallet and fished out his card, handing it to Jace. “Here, take mine. You can drop it off when you get back.”

Jace looked taken aback by the offer. “I can’t ask you to do that. You might need it and I might not be back for a while.”

“I’m not going anywhere. My only plans for tonight are to clean and get my apartment ready for my siblings tomorrow. Seriously, I know how I’d feel if they were in a strange city without me, just take it.”

Jace looked at the card for a moment and then up at Alec before finally accepting the card and sliding into his back pocket. Then he stepped forward and gave Alec a hug, which was over before Alec even realized what was happening.

“Thanks Alec, I really owe you one.”

“No problem,” Alec said, still reeling from the feeling of Jace’s body pressed up against his. Jace jogged off for the elevators and Alec eventually remembered to turn back to his old apartment and go inside. He left the door open so he could catch the manager whenever he managed to make it up here with Jace’s spare key.

***

Alec tried to focus on his lengthy to do list and not think about Jace’s hug from earlier or the fact that Alec would be seeing him again later tonight, however briefly. Beyond being gorgeous, Jace had been friendly towards him and they’d bonded over a shared love of the Knicks and obscure craft beers. Alec didn’t want to ruin a potential friendship by focusing on his silly crush.

He’d managed to clean the apartment and put up the Christmas decorations, minus the ornaments, which Izzy and Max would help with tomorrow, when he heard a knock on his door. He couldn’t help but glance in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too disgusting in the old t-shirt and sweatpants he’d changed into before opening the door.

Jace was there with a big smile on his face along with a petite redhead that Alec assumed was Clary. He was holding Alec’s metrocard between his index and middle fingers. “Sorry man, it got late.”

“Don’t worry, come in, I’ve got your space key over here.” The two of them stepped inside and Alec walked over to the kitchen counter to grab Jace’s key.

“Wow, it’s like a winter wonderland in here,” Jace said, looking around at the lights and knick-knacks that Alec had put up around his apartment.

Alec started to blush. “My little brother’s only twelve and it’s his first Christmas away from our parents, so I wanted to make special for him.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Jace said, with such a genuine tone that it only made Alec blush harder. “This is so nice,” he added, walking over to a plastic snowman Alec had placed on the bookshelf and examining it intently.

“I’m Clary, by the way,” she said, offering her hand for Alec to shake, which he did. “He told me what happened. Thanks for saving my absent-minded brother from himself.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Jace kept wandering around the apartment, looking at various objects, both Christmas-related and otherwise. “Is he okay?” Alec asked.

“My fault, I made him stop for drinks since he was late picking me up. He gets weirdly interested in most random stuff after a couple drinks.” Alec had never seen Jace drunk before, and it was pretty amusing to watch Jace study every object Alec owned as if he were some kind of private investigator looking into a crime scene.

“It’s fine, I don’t have anything going on tonight anyway.”

Clary leaned against the kitchen counter and Alec followed suit as they watched Jace make his way around the room. “Jace said your siblings are coming up tomorrow, right?”

Alec was surprised Jace had remembered that and bothered to mention it to Clary. “Yeah, Izzy and Max. Our parents split up this year and my mom decided she had to go on some European retreat to find herself this winter, so I’m hosting Christmas this year.”

“The holidays can be tough when the family situation isn’t great, I know.” Clary’s tone reminded Alec of Jace’s comment about not having much family left.

“It’s just you and Jace, then? For the holidays?”

“Yeah, my mom died a couple years ago, that’s where we had gone to celebrate. But now it’s just me and him, so we’re still figuring things out.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, knowing it didn’t really help.

“It’s okay,” Clary said, with a sad smile. She looked over at Jace. “At least we’ve got each other. And you’ve got your siblings.” By that point Jace had completed his tour/examination and was back next to Clary.

“A-plus apartment, A-plus decorations,” Jace informed him. “Much better than mine, it’s a mess. I have like no decorations.”

“Glad to know I passed muster,” Alec said.

“You absolutely do,” Jace said, in a tone Alec couldn’t quite interpret, but made Alec start to blush nonetheless.

“We should get out of your hair,” Clary interjected. “I’m sure you’ve got a big weekend planned.” Alec knew that made sense, but he hated to see them go. He wanted to spend more time with Jace, and Clary too, even though he’d only known her a few minutes. And if they left now he probably wouldn’t see Clary again and who knows when he’d run into Jace next.

An insane idea popped into his head. If he’d thought about it for one second he’d have realized how out of character it was and stopped himself. But it was out of his mouth before that had a chance to happen. “Why don’t you guys come over on Christmas Eve?”

The surprise on Clary’s face was obvious and he realized how weird it must have sounded. But Jace seemed to be just drunk enough not to notice or not to care. “That sounds fun!” he said before looking to Clary. “What do you think?”

“Are you sure?” Clary asked. “We don’t want to impose. Would your siblings mind?”

“No, not at all!” Alec said, which fortunately had the added benefit of being true. Well, he was pretty sure they wouldn’t mind. Now that he thought about it, Izzy and Clary would probably get along fabulously. “Both of us are down people from past Christmases, it seems silly for you two to celebrate on your own on the other side of that wall,” Alec said, pointing to the wall he shared with Jace’s apartment. “I’m cooking, so they’ll be plenty of food.”

Now that he’d said it, Alec really needed them to accept. If they came, any weirdness would get smoothed over and everyone would probably have a decent time. But if they didn’t, Alec would never live down this weird rejected Christmas invite. He’d probably have to move just so he’d never have to see Jace ever again.

“If you’re sure,” Clary said, still giving him a bit of an odd look.

“I’m sure,” Alec said, he turned back to Jace to make sure he was still onboard. “So I’ll see you guys Sunday?”

“Yeah!” Jace said, still enthusiastic. “Clary is a terrible cook. Do you have any more decorations you’re going to put up?”

“On that note, we really are leaving,” Clary said, grabbing Jace’s arm and pulling him to the door.

Alec saw them out before closing the door and leaning back against it. He held his head in his hands in disbelief. What the hell had he just done?

***

By the time Izzy and Max were scheduled to arrive the next day, Alec had managed to convince himself that everything was going to work out fine. The important thing was that Jace had happily agreed to it, even if he had been a bit tipsy at the time. And as far as Clary, Izzy, and Max knew, he and Jace were actually friends and not just friendly neighbors.

Now he just had to run it past Izzy. She had picked up Max from board school upstate and they were both spending tonight and Christmas Eve here, even though she had a place in Brooklyn. Their mom had offered to fly Max out to Germany to spend Christmas with her, but he had wanted to be with his siblings and Alec was glad to have him. Their mother was not exactly in the best state right now, so he’d rather look after Max himself.

As he finished making up the bed, Alec heard the lock jiggle and his door open, which had to be Izzy. “Hello?” he heard her call out, followed by footsteps running in. Max soon appeared at the entrance to his bedroom.

“Merry Christmas!” Max yelled. Alec bent down to give the little guy a hug.

“Hey buddy, Merry Christmas. How was the train?”

“Boring. But I got to level 55 on my game.”

Alec held out his hand for a high-five. “Nice job!”

“Max, can you come put these presents out under the tree?” Max ran back out to the main room and Alec followed. Izzy smiled when she caught sight of him, pulling him into a big hug.

“I saw you like two weeks ago,” Alec said, nevertheless returning the hug.

“Shut up, it’s Christmas. You get extra hugs at Christmas.” The two of them sat down at the table while Max busied himself arranging the presents. “Your place looks amazing by the way, thanks for doing all this.”

“I just want Max to have a good Christmas, that’s the most important thing.” He and Izzy had long moved past any sort of idealized image of their parents, but Max was still a kid. He didn’t want their problems to infect what should be a joyous holiday.

“Well even though it’s just the three of us, we’ll still have a great time. Let’s be honest, it’ll probably be less drama than some years.” It was true, some of their past Christmases had sparked more than a few arguments, between mom and Izzy, between him and their dad, sometime between all four at once.

Given the opening Izzy had unwittingly given him about the number of people, Alec had to take it. He knew the sooner he bit this particular bullet, the better. The longer he waited the more suspicious Izzy would be. “Actually, how would you feel about having a couple other people over tomorrow?”

“For Christmas Eve? Who?”

Alec put on his most winning smile. “My neighbor Jace and his sister?”

The confusion on Izzy’s face was obvious. “Your neighbor?”

“He’s also a friend,” Alec added. “Kind of.” He was always terrible at lying to Izzy.

“I guess, I wouldn’t want to turn anyone away on Christmas, but do they really want to spend Christmas with a twelve year old they don’t know?”

“Well, they already said yes, so I guess they do,” Alec tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. “It’s not a big deal, I’ve already got plenty of food, and they were going to be right next door anyway.”

Mentioning that Jace was right next door was a mistake, as it caused something to click in Izzy’s mind. She stood up and dragged Alec towards his bedroom. “Max, turn on the TV if you get bored,” she called out before slamming the door behind them.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked. 

Izzy responded by poking him repeatedly in the chest. “Hot. Neighbor. Guy. That’s who you invited.”

Alec grimaced. He’d forgotten he’d told Izzy about Jace when he’d first moved in. If only Jace weren’t so notably attractive then he wouldn’t be in this situation. “Well, yes, but it’s not like that.”

“Are you sleeping with him? Do you get a boyfriend and not tell me?” Alec should have known that being left out of the loop would upset Izzy more than anything else.

“No! Calm down, I promise it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like? Because you know I am totally supportive of you getting laid, but this Christmas is supposed to be about Max.”

“I know, I know,” Alec said, sitting down on the bed. “It just sort of happened.”

Izzy sat down beside him, lightly bumping shoulders with him. “Why don’t you just tell me what happened?”

“Jace had borrowed my metrocard to go meet Clary, and so they came back last night to return it. He was a little drunk and wanted to look at the decorations and Clary and I ended up talking. Then they were getting ready to leave and I wanted to spend more time with them and it just kind of slipped out.”

“You wanted to spend more time with them, or with Jace?”

Sometimes Alec really hated that his sister knew him so well. “Clary was cool, and I think you’d like her. But yeah, I’ve been wanting to get to know Jace better.”

“And you pick Christmas Eve instead of a random Friday after work?”

“I’m sorry, I knew it was stupid as soon as I did it. But I couldn’t very well uninvite them, could I?”

Izzy thought for a moment and Alec was about to offer to go over and cancel on Jace and Clary, but she spoke up before he could. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do. We’ll have them over for dinner in the spirit of Christmas. It’ll be good for Max for us to be giving and generous. There will be no hanky-panky or sneaking off on your end. If something happens after Christmas, great, but this is a twelve-year old friendly, platonic holiday. Got it?”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course. It’s not like I was going to drag him off to my bedroom while you two were in the next room anyway.” And he didn’t even know if Jace was interested in him. This would be an easy promise to keep.

“You say that now,” Izzy said with a smirk. She stood and reopened the bedroom door, calling out, “Who’s ready to decorate the tree?”

“Me, me, me!” Max called back.

***

Max didn’t care when Alec asked him if he was okay with a couple of new friends joining them on Christmas Eve. As long as there was plenty of food, which Alec assured him there would be, Max said the more the merrier. With that resolved, the next twenty-four hours were too busy for Alec to worry much about how the dinner would go.

Before he knew it, he was in the kitchen trying to keep track of five dishes at once while Izzy and Max cleaned up and set the table. Being occupied with the food was good, it kept him too busy to be nervous. Logically he knew there was no reason to be nervous; not only had he just invited Jace over as a friend, he had promised Izzy nothing else would be happening. But it was still an opportunity to get to know the man better.

A knock at the door came just as Alex was checking on the ham in the oven, so Max ran over to open the door with Izzy just a step behind. He heard the various greetings at the door and by the time he could turn away from the food, he found Jace standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He was wearing the softest green sweater Alec had ever seen and jeans tight enough that Alec had to remind himself to keep his hands at his side.

“We brought pie,” Jace said, showing off the apple pie in his hands. “It’s store bought, which trust me, is the best for all concerned.”

Alec pointed towards an empty spot on the counter. “You can just set it down there.”

Jace put the pie down where Alec had indicated, but lingered instead of rejoining the others in the living room. “Thanks again for inviting us. Sorry if I was weird on Friday.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec said, stirring the gravy. “I know it’s a little unusual, but I’m glad it worked out.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Alec looked over at him with raised eyebrows. “Would that really be ‘best for all concerned’ as you put it?”

“I can do basic stuff,” Jace huffed.

Alec pointed towards the freezer. “There’s some crescent rolls in there, think you can handle that?”

Jace nodded. “That is exactly my level.”

***

Dinner was a success on pretty much every level. The food all turned out well, and Izzy and Clary did get on like gangbusters, just like Alec thought they would. They all did, really, and it felt like they’d known each other far longer than they actually had.

There were a couple of times Alec thought Jace might even be flirting with him, though they were over so quickly he couldn’t tell for sure. He’d never been any good at reading those signals and he was trying to keep to his promise to Izzy, so he put those ideas to the back of his mind.

Max was fascinated when Jace talked about jujutsu, which he had been taking for years and had just gotten his brown belt in. Alec was also fascinated by this, for very different reasons. Clary and Jace also told them the backstory about how Clary’s father had raised Jace after his parents had died and how Jace eventually came to live with Clary and her mom after Clary’s dad was sent to prison.

Alec talked about the pro bono work he was doing, because the cases he was paid to work on were incredibly boring. And Izzy managed to work in a few disgusting horror stories from the medical examiner’s office before she had to take a vow of silence until they were done eating.

After the pie was finished off, Jace and Clary were getting ready to head out when Max piped up. “Jace, why don’t you stay for a Christmas sleepover?”

Jace’s eyes got real wide in response and Alec quickly jumped in. “It’s not a real sleepover, we just all get into pajamas and watch Christmas movies until we’re about to fall asleep.”

“But what about Santa?” Clary asked. “Aren’t you worried you’ll still be awake when santa comes?”

“Don’t be silly, Santa isn’t real!” Max said.

Alec just shrugged. “He had it figured out when by the time he was six.”

“I’m not stupid.” Max said. “So will you stay? And Clary too!”

Clary and Jace looked at each other and then they both looked at Alec. Alec looked over at Izzy, not extending any more invitations without her okay. “You guys are totally welcome to hang out,” Izzy said.

“Okay, sure,” Clary said. “Why don’t we go change into pajamas and then come back?” The visual of Jace changing into nightclothes was an image he had to quickly get out of his mind.

“Yeah, we’ll do the same,” Alec said. 

Jace and Clary left and once the door closed Izzy looked over to him. “Still no funny business, got it?”

“It wasn’t my idea!” Alec said.

“Funny business?” Max said with confusion in his voice.

“I just don’t want Alec playing any practical jokes on Jace,” she said towards Max, but with her eyes on Alec. “Even if Jace wants a practical joke played on him.”

“I won’t!” Alec said, but after a moment couldn’t help but add. “Why, did you notice something?”

Izzy just threw up her hands and said she was going to get changed. She had bought new Christmas pajamas for her and Max to wear. Alec opted for an old white t-shirt and sweatpants, which seemed like the best options under the circumstances. Once they had all changed, Alec set the television to play The Santa Clause and not soon after Jace and Clary were knocking on his door again.

Jace had on red and green flannel pajama pants and a gray sweatshirt, which Alec somehow found adorable and sexy at the same time. Clary had a matching set of pink silk pajamas, which Izzy fawned over. At Max’s insistence, they gathered themselves around the the television, with Max sitting on the floor and Izzy in the chair, leaving the couch for Alec and their two guests.

Clary took one corner and quickly brought her feet up under her, taking up more space and forcing Jace to move closer to Alec. He noticed Jace giving her a look but he moved down until their legs were pressed against each other. Alec had difficulty focusing on anything other than the heat and pressure from where they were touching, but tried to at least nominally watch the movie.

By the time the credits were rolling, Alec had pretty much been able to stop thinking about the current situation. “I think everyone else is asleep,” Jace whispered. Alec, whose mind had been occupied ‘not thinking’ about Jace, hadn’t even noticed, but it was true.

“Alec,” Jace said, still quiet, turning slightly towards him but not putting any distance between them. “Can I ask, why did you invite us over?”

“When you were leaving on Friday, I realized I didn’t know when I’d see you again, and I didn’t want that. Christmas Eve dinner was just the first thing that came to mind.”

“I’m glad you did.” Jace shifted his hand so that it was resting on Alec’s leg, just above the knee. Jace’s eyes flicked down to Alec’s lips and he knew what was about to happen. Alec covered Jace’s hand with his own, wanting desperately to kiss Jace right now but trying not to betray his promise to his sister.

“I really wish I could kiss you right now, but I practically made a blood oath to my sister not to, so she would agree to letting you come.”

A hint of a smile ghosted across Jace’s face. “More’s the pity.” He moved his hand away from Alec’s leg, but stayed pressed up beside him on the couch. “So if we can’t kiss, what can we do?”

“Another movie?”

***

Sometime during the second movie Izzy had woken up and carried Max to Alec’s bed. He was also pretty sure Clary went back to Jace’s apartment midway through the third movie but everything grew a little fuzzy as the hour grew late.

The next thing he knew, sunlight was streaming in the window and his back was not happy with the unusual sleeping position he’d ended up in. Alec was leaning back against the corner of the couch head lying on his own shoulder. He quickly realized Jace was still there with him and at some point his arm had ended up around the other man so that Jace could rest his head on Alec’s shoulder.

He looked down in wonder at the mess of blond hair just under his chin. He didn’t want to disturb Jace, but Alec’s back was practically screaming at him to move. He shifted a little straighter, and Jace started stirring beside him.

“What happened?” Jace mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, but not making a move away from Alec.

“I guess we fell asleep.” Despite the unusual situation, Alec couldn’t help but be pleased at Jace being the first thing he saw in the morning.

The sound of footsteps behind them, brought both of them to full wakefulness. “Where’s Clary? Did she go back?”

Izzy answered before Alec could say anything. “Yes, the rest of us slept in bed like normal people.”

Alec turned to see Izzy and Max already fully dressed to brave the outside temperatures. Izzy was trying to look annoyed but Alec had known her long enough to know when she was really pissed versus when she was just putting it on for show. “What’s going on?”

“Clary and I are taking Max ice skating. It seemed like the best idea for everyone.” Izzy was laying on the subtext thick at the end of that sentence.

Alec was 100% on board with what Izzy was implying but also genuinely did not want Max to feel like Alec was abandoning him or disappointing him. “Is that okay with you Max?”

“Totally, I love ice skating and Clary said she knows a bunch of cool tricks. And Izzy said you had to give Jace a boring adult present this morning anyway.”

“Izzy!” Alec could feel his face turning red with embarrassment as Jace ducked down into the couch cushion to muffle his laughter.

“What?” Izzy said, finger wagging. “I don’t want to hear it for you.”

Alec quickly backtracked, realizing that he shouldn’t look this gift horse in the mouth. “Okay, okay have fun ice skating!”

We’re coming back at noon and then we’re opening presents,” Izzy said. “Think you two can handle that?”

Alec and Jace both responded with quick yeses. Before they could fully process what had just happened, Izzy and Max were gone and they were alone again.

“Did our sisters just abandon us on Christmas so we could fool around?” Jace asked.

“Yes?” Alec responded tentatively.

“I’m totally okay with that.” Jace turned so that he was facing Alec on the couch and Alec shifted too, so that his back was against the side of the couch and his legs were stretched out on it. Jace was now on his knees, hovering above him.

“Hi,” Jace whispered, his face only inches away from Alec’s now.

“Hi.”

A moment later their lips met, softly at first and then slowly more insistent as Jace lowered the weight of his body onto Alec, pressing him further into the sofa. Jace’s kisses were electric and Alec couldn’t get enough. His arms came around Jace’s waist and pulled him flush against him.

The sweatpants and pajama pants they were wearing left nothing to the imagination and Alec quickly grew hard against Jace’s thigh, and felt the same from Jace against Alec’s stomach. Jace moved his hips, just slightly, and Alec couldn’t help but moan at the friction. He moved his hands further down, grabbing a hold of Jace’s ass and squeezing a cheek with each hand. That got a moan of his own out of Jace.

Jace pulled away slightly, both of them out of breath from the eager kisses. “Should we get more comfortable?” he said. With his lips red and swollen from the kissing and his hair all over the place, Jace looked positively debauched and Alec knew he was a goner.

He nodded in response, not trusting himself to form coherent words at the moment. Jace got off of him and stood up, his cock causing his pajama pants to tent obscenely. He reached out a hand and pulled Alec up and then two of them made their way to Alec’s bedroom.

Alec shut the door, just in case, and before they even reach the bed they were kissing again. They stopped only to pull each other’s shirts off, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. Alec guided Jace onto the bed and then climbed on himself. He started kissing down’s Jace body, savoring every bit of golden skin on display. Jace’s hands found his hair and the ran through it as Alec moved from Jace’s neck down to his chest.

Alec paid attention to each nipple, licking and sucking and nipping at them, earning a gasp from Jace each time. He kissed down the curves of Jace’s stomach and the hip bone jutting out just above the waist. Alec took a hold of the top of Jace’s pants, looking up at Jace to make sure this was okay. Jace nodded slightly and Alec pulled them down and off. Jace looked as good without clothes as he did with them. Jace’s cock waved proudly in the air once free and Alec couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on it.

“You too,” Jace said in a low, guttural voice that went straight to Alec’s dick. He shoved off his sweatpants, watching Jace lick his lips at the sight before Alec returned to the bed.

Alec couldn’t wait any longer and went straight for Jace’s cock, grabbing it lightly and licking a stripe up the underside of it. His tongue swirled around the tip and then he lowered his mouth, taking in as much of it as he could in one go. Jace moaned again and jerked up in response, so Alec took hold of Jace’s hips and pressed them firmly into the bed. 

Alec moved his mouth up and down, cheeks sucked in and tongue pressing against Jace’s cock. Jace was groaning and Alec looked up to see him pushing his hair out of his face, then Jace looked down to meet his eyes and it felt like a lightning bolt. Alec had to look away, too overwhelmed by the connection.

A minute later he felt Jace hand tugging at his shoulder. He pulled off and moved back up Jace’s body until they were face to face again. Jace gave him small, quick kiss and then asked, almost shyly, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes!” Alec said, practically exploding with desire. “I mean, if that’s what you want.” Jace nodded and Alec reached over him to his bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

Jace shifted up the bed and spread his legs to give Alec access. Alec lubed up his fingers and then laid back down beside Jace. He shifted so he could keeping kissing Jace as he opened him up. The first finger slipped in easily and then after a few moments the second one did as well. Alec curved his fingers, searching, and was rewarded when Jace gasped and bit down on Alec’s lip.

Jace slid his hands up and down Alec’s body as Alec worked him open, tweaking Alec’s nipples and taking Alec’s cock in hand for a few strokes. After Alec had worked in a third finger and was moving them easily, he thought Jace was ready. He pulled his fingers out and Jace whimpered at the loss. “I’m going to fuck you now,” Alec whispered and Jace just nodded. They stared at each other as Alec rolled on the condom and lubed himself up.

Alec took just a moment to admire the stunningly gorgeous man in his bed, stroking his cock lightly, waiting to be taken by him. All those times, see him in the hallway, making small talk, and it was finally happening. It was practically a dream come to life. 

Alec took a pillow and put it under Jace’s backside and pushed up Jace’s legs. He lined himself up with Jace’s hole, rubbing against it with the tip of his cock a few times before pushing in. There was a moment of resistance before the head slid in and Jace made a strangled noise in his throat. But Jace grabbed one of Alec’s hands with his own, entwining their fingers, which Alec took as a sign to continue. 

Alec slid in slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully inside Jace. He leaned forward and kissed him again, giving Jace time to get used to his size. Jace squeezed his hand and Alec pulled out slightly and pushed back in once, and then again. Again and again he moved, thrusting just a little bit deeper each time. He quickly found a rhythm, fucking Jace in earnest but not roughly or harshly. Jace felt like heaven, tight and slick and hot.

Jace legs were on either side of him and found their around Alec’s waist, ankles crossed to press him in closer. Jace cock was trapped between them, rubbing up against the hair on Alec’s stomach with every thrust. Jace was whining now each time Alec pushed in, a quiet, high-pitched ‘unh’ that Alec loved hearing.

The excitement of their first time meant that Alec was not going to last as long as he normally would and he soon felt his orgasm coming. He held back as best he could, wanting to make sure this was as good for Jace as possible. He lifted his upper body upright, so he could grab hold of Jace’s cock. He jerked Jace off in time with thrusts, trying to press against that spot in Jace every time.

It didn’t take long at all. The noises Jace was making became louder and soon he was shooting all over both their chests. Alec felt Jace tighten around him as it happened and he followed Jace over the edge, totally lost in the pleasure of Jace’s body. 

That was the best sex Alec had had in years, possibly ever. Despite this being their first time together, their bodies seem to know each other so well and know exactly what the other wanted. Alec wanted to collapse on top of Jace and fall back asleep, but he didn’t think that would be very gentlemanly. He pulled out of Jace carefully and disposed of the condom while Jace wiped off his stomach with some tissues. 

Alec laid back down beside and put his arm around Jace, who snuggled close to Alec, entwining their legs and resting his head on Alec’s chest. “That was, uh, really great,” Alec said, not wanting to come off too excited.

“That’s an understatement,” Jace said, running his fingers idly through Alec’s chest hair. Alec couldn’t help but grin at Jace’s response, glad to know he’d enjoyed as much as Alec had.

Alec look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. “So we’ve got an hour and a half still before everyone’s back. What are you thinking?”

“30 minute nap, more sex, then clean up and get dressed.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec said, reaching out to set the alarm to go off in a half-hour.

“Hey Alec,” Jace said, looking up at him. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Jace.”


End file.
